


Tout est bien...

by ErikaKeysie



Series: Sparkles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explaination, Multi, everything's gonna be alright, happy ever after
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaton est de retour, et avec l'aide de Stiles, il explique comment il a pu survivre à l'attaque des Droch Llyod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout est bien...

 

Des hoquets de stupeur parcourent le Cercle alors que Stiles sourit.

Lorsque la Déesse lui a dit que les apparences étaient trompeuses, il a beaucoup réfléchi à ce que cela pouvait bien indiquer, ça l’a même tenu éveillé. Il s’est demandé de quoi il avait pu être témoin qui puisse être une tromperie. Il a fait une liste.

La seule chose qui aurait pu être fausse était la mort de Deaton. Mais, arrivé à cette conclusion, il n’a pas voulu espérer. Quand bien même il se souvenait d’avoir très rapidement noté la présence d’une _Atropa Belladona_ sur la table d’examen. Il n’avait osé espérer, et pourtant, Alan Deaton, son Mentor, se tient bien devant lui, à l’entrée de cette grotte glaciale.

\- C’est impossible ! crache Lily-Rose. On vous a tué ! On vous a coupé en deux ! On a marché dans votre sang !

\- Vraiment ? lui rétorque paisiblement l’Emissaire.

-Belladone ? demande Stiles, afin d’être sûr.

\- Entre autre.

Alan paraît fier de son élève qui a, semble-t-il, compris avant les autres, puisqu’il ne semble pas surpris.

\- Est-ce que quelqu’un va finir par parler normalement ? s’énerve Jackson.

-Deaton a utilisé de la Belladone pour donner l’illusion qu’il était présent dans son bureau, commence Lydia.

\- Et pour son corps, termine Erica, soulagée que la présence se soit révélée être leur Emissaire, il a utilisé un Golem.

Il y a un silence où Deaton observe les adolescents qui sont toujours en cercle autour des deux _Droch_ , maintenant leur sort en place. Il est content que ses élèves aient pu se débrouiller seuls, sans son aide. Sa mission est terminée, à peu de choses près. Il ne lui reste qu’à donner à Stiles tout ce qu’il possède en tant qu’Emissaire. Et peut-être deux ou trois conseils utiles pour gérer son Cercle. Bien qu’il s’en soit tiré à merveille durant cette épreuve.

Claudia avait eu raison de croire en son fils malgré le déficit d’attention dont il faisait toujours preuve. La ruse de Stiles a su contrer la puissance de la fratrie Lloyd.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait d’eux ? demande Derek sans quitter leurs prisonniers de vue (sait-on jamais).

\- Je vais m’en occuper, assure Deaton alors qu’il avance dans la grotte laissant apparaître une forme rocheuse derrière lui.

La créature est immense, faite de pierres, toute en longueur avec des bras qui tombent presque jusqu’au sol et terminés par d’énormes poings qui semblent bien trop lourds pour sa corpulence. Elle a des cheveux en roches qui semblent aux prises avec un vent puissant sans pour autant bouger d’un pouce. Son visage est dénué d’yeux ou de nez, seule une bouche grande ouverte en un cri inaudible  orne ses traits figés. Ils peuvent tous percevoir le léger brouillard gris qui l’entoure et qui, habituellement, le rend invisible.

Un Rokem. C’est en quelque sorte le cousin du Golem. Même esprit simple, dévoué à un Maître – celui qui l’a invoqué – mais doté d’une force imparable et insensible à l’Essence de Magie.

Cela va leur facilité le transport de ces deux Sorciers, sans consommer de leur énergie ni risquer une tentative d’évasion.

\- Ils voulaient ouvrir la porte ! s’exclame soudain Lydia, se rappelant de sa vision.

Après le chaos qu’a été la bataille, et la joie de retrouver Deaton, elle a oublié la raison de la présence des Lloyd. Elle ne sait pas si c’est vraiment important, puisqu’ils ont capturé les deux Sorciers et les ont neutralisés, mais ça pourra aider les autres à comprendre toute cette histoire et à avancer.

\- Ils ont toujours essayé d’ouvrir une porte, ou un Portail, comme vous voulez, sur une autre dimension, explique-t-elle. C’est pour ça qu’ils s’attaquaient à des Covens puissants. Chaque Cercle d’une grande capacité Magique se forme sur un lieu précis. Ils sont là pour protéger l’accès aux dimensions. En voulant drainer l’énergie des Cercles, ils espéraient pouvoir réussir à ouvrir une porte. Mais ils allaient changer de méthode avec le Cercle de nos parents. Je me souviens avoir eu cette vision quand j’étais petite. En même temps que ma mère, en réalité. Ils ont partiellement réussi à ouvrir un Portail vers la dimension des Mando Animus en se servant de l’énergie du Cercle. Mais ils n’avaient pas prévu que la mort d’un des membres du Cercle fermerait le Portail. Sauf que Claudia le savait, elle, c’est pour cela qu’elle est partie affronter les Vampires toute seule…

Elle adresse un regard triste à son meilleur ami qui lui sourit faiblement.

\- Je sais, Lyds, ma mère a sauvé le monde… Quoi qu’il en soit, cela explique pourquoi ils nous ont capturés. Ils ne voulaient pas courir le risque que l’un de nous ne meure… Ç’aurait pu être intelligent, s’ils n’avaient pas eu l’idée de nous regrouper au même endroit.

\- Attendez, intervient alors Isaac. Vous voulez dire que les deux gus là, ils ont fait tout ça pour ouvrir une porte afin d’envahir le monde ? Putain, c’est d’un cliché. Surtout que s’il fallait tant de puissance pour ouvrir un Portail, on ne se retrouverait pas avec des monstres qui viennent faire une promenade de santé dans notre monde.

Tout le monde fixe l’orphelin Lahey avec surprise ou confusion. Personne n’avait pensé à cela, effectivement. Visiblement, les deux « gus » non plus, vu leur incrédulité.

\- Bah me regardez pas comme ça. Allez pas me dire que vous n’y aviez pas pensé ? Franchement, on est pas des Sorciers pour l’esthétisme du truc, hein, faut bien qu’on soit là pour quelque chose… Et ce quelque chose, c’est combattre/neutraliser/tuer/renvoyer les monstres non ? Bon, je vous avoue que niveau monstres, on a pas eu grand-chose, c’est plutôt calme de ce côté-là. Mais, enfin, je suis pas le seul à avoir lu des livres, si ?

Visiblement, il est le seul.

\- Les mecs ! Stonehenge, c’est quoi à votre avis ? Non mais, je sais pas moi, faut lire un peu, se renseigner…

Tout le monde éclate de rire, relâchant la tension et l’angoisse des derniers jours. Ce n’est pas un petit rire, en plus de ça, ils se prennent tous carrément un fou-rire devant un Isaac exaspéré d’abord mais qui finit par céder au rire à son tour. Même Derek et Peter rient. Oui, Jackson aussi – je vous jure que c’est possible.

Lorsqu’ils parviennent enfin à se calmer, les deux _Droch_ , complètement enragés, tentent vainement de se dégager du sort qui les immobilise, mais sa puissance est trop élevée pour eux. Allison veille au grain, et elle n’a pas relâché son attention sur la quantité d’Essence qu’elle fait circuler dans le Cercle.

Elle a beaucoup à apprendre et à rattraper, mais elle est confiante. Elle ne s’est jamais sentie aussi bien, même. Elle embrasse sa condition de Sorcière avec plus de sérénité, elle a des amis qui l’aideront, elle a un père devenu plus compréhensif… Elle a une nouvelle vie délivrée de la peur. Bon, pas totalement, vu qu’ils ont l’air d’être des Gardiens ou que sait-elle encore, mais elle est libérée de l’angoisse permanente que son propre père lui fasse du mal à cause des préjugés de Gérard et de la pression qu’il exerce sans cesse sur lui.

Finalement, Deaton charge le Rokem de s’occuper des deux Sorciers pendant que le Cercle fête sa victoire.

Maintenant qu’il n’a plus rien à surveiller, Derek se précipite sur Stiles pour l’enlacer, comme pour s’assurer qu’il est bien là. Leur séparation l’a horriblement blessé et de pouvoir à nouveau le sentir dans son esprit tout comme le sentir physiquement contre lui, lui fait vraiment du bien.

Stiles est loin de rechigner à se blottir contre lui avant de se reculer pour pouvoir l’embrasser passionnément.

Ils ne sont pas les seuls à profiter de ce court temps pour faire leurs retrouvailles. Aiden emprisonne sa Sorcière contre lui en s’excusant à moitié et en éclatant de rage à moitié, pour ne pas avoir su protéger sa précieuse Erica. Celle-ci, rouge de plaisir et d’embarras, se presse contre son Familier avec délivrance, sans une seule once de reproche. Elle lui répète une bonne dizaine de fois qu’elle ne lui en veut pas et qu’il a fait ce qu’il fallait et qu’il a été courageux.

Pendant que les deux discutent un peu plus tranquillement – pour Aiden – Peter, Lydia, Jackson et Boyd se retrouvent avec calme et bonheur. Jackson pose sa main sur l’épaule de son Familier et il n’en faut pas plus pour que le noir comprenne parfaitement les sentiments de son Maître à qui il sourit franchement.

Scott et Allison, eux, en profitent pour s’assurer que l’un et l’autre vont bien, et Scott a même le courage de demander à Allison à rendez-vous.

On peut dire que finalement, tout est bien, qui finit bien.


End file.
